


sins of the father

by monophobian



Series: Tumblr RP Adventures [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Drabble, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Small drabbles of Sakura's interactions with one of her father's gladiators.Taken from my RP account written for (and with) hataake's Kakashi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PytViper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PytViper/gifts).



> Some backstory: Daughter to a prominent Lord, Sakura grew up watching her father's gladiators as entertainment. It was never her preference, but the world flips upside down when she meets Kakashi. Suddenly, 'entertainment' becomes the most stressful moments of her life, where she was helplessly stuck praying that the man who held her heart survives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Kakashi: His bracers rattled against his chains as he reclined on his elbows and tilted his head up to the quiet woman beside him. "You seem to be at a loss for words today." He hummed, voice low so know one would hear him speak to his master's daughter so casually. "Is there something troubling you?"

Never before had a man’s wounds affected her so. It was a game, entertainment made by her father for the spectators he wished to impress. Sitting near him watching the arena, Sakura had seen countless gladiators come and go. It was never something she looked forward to, but also never something that haunted her after it was over.

The games had become a normal part of life that she simply accepted. Until now.

Now, she couldn’t forget what she saw. The thick ooze of blood a stark contrast against a poor excuse for armor. Muscles moving underneath taut skin to dodge attacks and inflict wounds. A grimace of concentration on the face she had seen guarded and controlled and holding not a small amount of heat.

The heat called to her, but she didn’t know what to do with it. Why it meant so much to her. Hatake, this gladiator her father claimed held promise, had survived longer than most had guessed. And with each fight he was forced to endure, her intrigue grew. Forbidden intrigue. Should anyone discover her curiosity and her time spent in front of his cell, he would be put to death. Probably in front of her.

And yet she couldn’t stay away.

“Why?” she finally whispered in response. “Why are you so nice to me when it’s my father keeping you in chains?”

The other gladiators didn’t treat her this way. Mostly because it was dangerous, but also because she saw hate in their eyes. Not hate against her, but hate against what she stood for and who she stood with. They would use her for their own gain, a tool to make her father suffer as he made them suffer, but not once had she seen the same thoughts flicker across Kakashi’s eyes.

“Do you hide your malice? You hide so much from your face,” except that heat, “you could very well be planning my death, but I’ve never seen anything from you that makes me fear my personal safety.” 

Glancing down the corridors and finding no one, Sakura found the strength to reach out. Her fingers caught on the cool bars separating them, wishing for a moment they weren’t there and she could run those fingers through his hair. It was such a nonsensical notion. A touch of softness neither one of them could afford to risk. Still, she couldn’t push it aside.

“Where do you find the strength to go day after day, knowing it could be your last, and still be able to treat me with kindness?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’ll write my/your character taking the others virginity

So many nights, she snuck down to his cell. Quietly to make sure she wasn’t caught with a spare key to the lock of his isolation. At first, it had been to clean wounds and ensure his survival. Then, it became more, shifting as she found she enjoyed his conversation, the glimpse of personality, and way he worded his thoughts. All too soon, Sakura was listening to the lilt of his voice over the words he was saying.

Tonight though– she wasn’t sure where this was coming from, this itch skittering under the surface of her skin. She let herself into his cell as she’d done countless nights before, standing silently as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight dusting over his face. 

The night before, he’d demanded she stay away. Voice harsh while his gaze spoke of other things entirely and she’s spent the remainder of the night replaying the scene before her eyes. The same flicker was there tonight as she stood before him, offering herself as a player in a game she didn’t know.

Thinking back on it, she couldn’t quite piece together how it happened, how they went from opposite sides of the cell and then pressed together. He engulfed her, large hands sweeping up and down her back as he kissed her. _Kissed_ her. He sparked a passion in her she’d never felt before as he lifted her, walking quickly until she found herself straddling his lap as he laid back on the makeshift mattress.

Following him down, tentatively caressing his tongue with her own, she relished the feel of his hands stripping her of her clothing. Quickly, systematically, working until she was nude atop him. Sakura didn’t have the time to feel embarrassed, not when he was removing his own clothing and his lips nibbled down her jaw. Her hands splayed over his chest, fingers taking in the texture of his scars.

She shuddered when one of his hands gripped her hip, angling her for his other hand to slip between her thighs. Deft fingers caused her breath to hitch, he nipped along the column of her throat, and then she was pressing into his hand. She could feel her slick coating him, smearing over her thighs and if it weren’t for the ache growing, she would have flamed in embarrassment.

But then his fingers moved, hand retreating and leaving her bereft. A whimper escaped her, pulling out a dark chuckle from his chest, and then she felt something much more blunt pressed against her entrance.

 _Too much–_ Sakura never got the chance to utter those words before he thrust in. A sharp, searing pain as virgin walls stretched to their limits, and he froze completely.

“Sakura.” His tone booked no room for argument for her to look at him. Wide green eyes stared at him, the beginnings of tears pooling in the corners. The angles of his jaw tightened for a moment and then his entire expression softened. His hips were utterly still as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“Shhh,” came a soft whisper as one hand stroked through her hair. “Oh, Sakura.” Her name sounded different this time, an utterance of praise as he gently rocked against her. 

It sent a wave along her nerve endings. The pain was subsiding, ebbing away slowly until the ache returned. Her muscles fluttered then, squeezing around his length as she adjusted. A deep groan resounded from his chest, and then he was moving.

The first slide out wasn’t something she was prepared for, but the next slide in had her closing her eyes. The movement, the friction, the feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of her core was so good, a pleasure she never knew existed. She couldn’t believe it was happening, couldn’t believe it was possible, and before long she was pushing back down on him in the rhythm he set.

His kisses were gentler this time, a slow press of lips as his hands caressed her body. Exploring this time, finding the dips and crevices that proved to be sensitive and then one hand dipped further. Down, down, down, through pink curls until he brushed against… _something_. Something that had her sinking teeth into her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Her back arched, pressing her hips closer and she took up the rhythm on her own.

He murmured against her, gliding his lips back down her neck. Soft words of encouragement and praise intermingled with grunts that tingled down to her core. She was pulsing, clenching over his length on each thrust as a flurry tightened in her stomach.

“Let go,” he murmured against her ear as his fingers pressed, massaged. “Sakura, let go.”

Her stomach twisted, spinning tighter and tighter until she did as he commanded, and then she gasped. Her muscles seized, clenching and flexing and squeezing until they all released at once, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her.

She slumped against him, not having the strength to move and then he was moving for her. Hands on her hips as he shifted his, jolting spasms from her that shot sparks up on each thrust. Going and going until he suddenly pulled out, leaving her empty as hot liquid pulsed over her thigh.

His hands finally released her hips and she draped over him, panting into his chest. One hand drifted up her back, stroking in soothing movements as she felt the last waves of pleasure subside. 

For a long moment, no words were spoken between them. A brief flutter of worry at the silence, but then his lips pressed against her shoulder. And Sakura couldn’t find a single ounce of regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Running your hand between their thighs, and splitting their legs apart.

“No. Wait a minute. That’s not why–”

His glare spoke for him, a hard, steely glint in gray eyes she’d seen before, but never directed at her. Potent it was, deadly, full of everything she knew him to be. But never with her.

He didn’t stop, hands sliding between her thighs, caressing the sensitive skin before spreading them wide. Fabric parted, slid up to her hips and left her mortifyingly bare. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized just where the moon’s rays landed. 

“ _Wait_ –” Hands at his shoulders did nothing to stop him as he fit his way between her legs. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of what he was seeing. 

Lips met first, startling a gasp right out of her. His sharp eyes found her then, so clear in their demand that she be quiet. If she caught anyone’s attention, it would be his death. Biting her tongue, keeping her mouth closed, she nodded once before collapsing back against the cheap cot he slept on.

No way she could watch him taste the most private part of her.

And he was ruthless. Tongue stroking up and down her skin, teasing out arousal and slick and finding all the places of pleasure she never knew existed. He parted her and when that agile muscle slipped into the hole that had only ever known his cock, she thrashed, desperately trying to keep her cries from spilling from her lips.

Is this what the women spoke of? Hushed murmurs in the kitchens and the baths about the popularity of a man with a talented tongue. At first, Sakura had thought of conversations, but the passion in their speech had spoken of anything but. 

Now, with this beautiful man between her thighs using his wicked tongue and lips and teeth to inflame a lust in her, now she knew what they were talking about. Her hands finally moved from his shoulders, sinking into that gorgeous sliver hair. Her hips started moving with his rhythm, very similar to the thrusting that they had done three nights ago.

She was on the cusp when he pulled away. Hungry eyes pinned her in place as he traveled up her body. Hands drew her thighs around his hips and then she felt him centered there. He kissed her then, sharing her own taste with her and her cheeks flushed further at the reaction that knowledge caused her. 

Sakura felt him line up with her as he nibbled on her lip. On impulse she tensed, expecting the overwhelming pain she felt the last time, their first time, but he didn’t move. 

Instead, he kissed her, continued kissing her and distracting her with that so very talented mouth of his. Slowly, she focused on his tongue, on returning the favor and sucking on his lip, on sliding in past his teeth.

He swallowed down her cry of pleasure when he thrust in. There wasn’t a single hint of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A number selecting a porn gif of a man's head between a woman's thighs, her hands clutching his hair and pulling him closer.

She knew what to expect when he traveled down her body again, purposefully shifting clothing out of the way. A touch of tongue, a press of lips, and then a consuming wash of pleasure up her body. Sakura had always resisted; it was damn near impossible to keep quiet when he was playing her body with gentle nips and slick thrusts, but he was stubborn. So incredibly stubborn to unravel her under his tongue.

Already, she was struggling. His breath ghosting over sensitive, slick skin sent a tingle up her and her thighs quivered under the callouses on his hands. His eyes were so dark as he looked at her, kept her gaze as his neck bent to touch the very tip of his tongue to her clit. Sakura already knew she could lose herself here, but also knew he wouldn’t let her until he wanted her to.

Kakashi could be a demanding bastard that way.

There was possession threaded through his movements in the gentle kisses to pink hair, the thrum of fingers up and down her inner thigh, and the wet drag of lips up and down her slit. He always liked watching her and never let her shy away.

Not when his tongue pushed through folds and sank into her heat, rubbing along the walls before pulling out. Gods above, he felt so _good_. He always felt good. Never failed to spur a lust in her as he withdrew and turned kisses to her mound. Her hips pulsed once, twice, before his hands wrapped around her thighs and held her still.

“What do you want, Lady Sakura?” His voice was sin, dark and husky as he swept his tongue _almost_ where she wanted him. 

Heat flamed over her cheeks, the very thought of speaking out her wishes embarrassing. She– she– she could barely handle listening to the talk of the servants! How did he expect her to say–?

“ _Sakura_ ,” he sang in a low voice, nibbling along one of her folds, “what do you want?”

She arched, one hand boldly reaching down to fist into that thick hair of his. The other soon joined, hoping to angle him. And she did, but he remained still. A glance to his face spoke of his amusement and desire, but of the stubbornness. Finally, he pressed a kiss to where she wanted, but it wasn’t enough.

“What do you _want?_ ”

“You, I want you,” she finally breathed. She knew he wanted more. “I want to c– I want– _I want you to make me come_.”

His lips spread in a dangerous smirk, one that sent her heart hammering in her chest before he finally wrapped his lips around her clit. Her back arched, fingers tightening as she ground against him and she sank her teeth into her tongue to keep from crying out. Perfect pressure over her nerves, scattering her thoughts as he worked her thoroughly until she was coming on his lips.

And not once did he look away.


End file.
